Enchanted
by napsie
Summary: You gave Draco Malfoy a what?


**A/N: This is just a one-shot mini story. I don't know, if I find the inspiration to write more after this I might make a chapter two. But for now this is it. Enjoy & please comment~ **

Hermione backed away from the boy. He was trembling all over, his head down. "I.." he started. Hermione kept moving away from when she tripped on something. Falling to the ground, the boy grabbed her by the waist and pulled her towards him.

"Hahhhahaha…" he said quietly under his breath. He was enchanted and she knew exactly who had done this. Hermione tried to pull away from him, but he was much too strong. She reached into her black robe and took out her wand. Quietly she whispered a spell into his ear and she dropped to the ground.

"What?" he gasped softly. He looked up and saw Hermione right next to him on the ground. "What's happened? What've you done?" he slid away from her, putting his back against the cool hard wall. Hermione tried to calm the boy down but nothing seem to work. He was scared- and furious.

"What've you done mudblood? What've you done to me?" He reached into his pant's pocket and took out his wand. He shakily pointed it towards Hermione. Hermione noticed that she also had her wand in her hand, and let it go. Dropping to the ground, the boy dropped his too.

"Draco.." she began. Hermione looked into his cold silver eyes, they were panicked, they were scared. "Draco I've done nothing to you, only free you. Someone cast an enchantment on you, and succeeded." Draco shook his head and denied ever being enchanted. He told that the last thing he could remember was that he was at The Slytherin Dorm and he was making Crabbe and Goyle do his homework when suddenly he turned up next to her on the floor. Finally, he accepted Hermione's proposal and listened to what she had to say.

"So" he said hesitantly, "what happened to me Granger?" He was still against the wall, and so Hermione moved towards the wall too. She sat next to him and started to play with her robe.

"Well," she started "Someone wanted to play a trick on you."

"Who was it?"

"I don't know."

"If you don't know, how did you know I was enchanted?" he sneered.

"I- I can tell. I've read about it in Hogwarts-"

"Stop lying to me Granger. You know who it was, now tell me!"

"I- I don't.."

"Then how did you know?"

"Because you were being handsy with me!" Hermione blurted out. She quickly realized what she had said and covered her mouth with both hands. She looked at Draco, who was now silent and staring at his shiny shoes. Closely she could see that his pale cheeks were changing into a pink splash. "And, I know that, well that you would never do that to me."

"I-" he stopped himself and stood up, walking away quickly.

The next morning, Hermione pounded on the Gryffindor boy's dorm.

"Harry Potter! Ronald Weasley!"

"Hello Hermione." It was Neville Longbottom. He was still wearing his pj's and had a cup of tea on his right hand.

"Hey Neville, I'm looking for Harry and Ron. Please call them."

"Oh, they're not here."

"They're not?"

"Nope." He said coolly.

"…well, where are they?"

"Oh, they said that they were going to the Great Hall for some breakfast."

"For some breakfast… Alright thanks Neville!" Hermione turned around and ran towards the Common Room's wooden door. When she was sprinting in the hallways, because she knows that there is no running in the hallways, she bumped into Draco. He looked at her and looked away quickly, muttering the words "watch where you're going, mudblood."

As Hermione reached the Great Hall, she saw Harry and Ron sitting on the Gryffindor table laughing. She ran towards them and slammed her bag on the table.

"**I HOPE YOU TWO ARE HAPPY!" **Harry and Ron looked at her with confusion.** "I KNOW YOU GUYS TOOK THE POLYJUICE POTION, I KNOW YOU TWO PRETENDED TO BE CRABBE AND GOYLE YESTERDAY.**"

"Yeah, so?" Ron said.

"**YEAH WELL, YOUR LITTLE PLAN ON MAKING DRACO INTO A JOKE WENT WRONG. HE WAS TOUCHING ME AND-"** she stopped herself, covering her mouth like she was before.

Ron stood up, "**HE WAS TOUCHING YOU? I SWEAR I'M GOING TO KILL-"**

"**DON'T YOU DARE BLAME THIS ON HIM. IT WASN'T HIM DOING THAT, IT WAS THE ENCHANTMENT! YOU'RE TO BLAME FOR THIS!**"

Hermione grabbed her bag and stormed off. Harry and Ron stood there, filled with astonishment.


End file.
